futurefandomcom-20200229-history
South American Peace Negotiations (Volatile Disposition)
All Demands by Enligible Parties Demands of the South American Group of the Atlantic Treaty Organisation We demand, unequivocally: * The restoration of all pre-war borders and the complete dissolution of the Federation. * War reparations from Venezuela and admittance of guilt for its part in the war; we hold Venezuela as the representative of the Federation in this manner. * The creation of a war tribunal to sentence the remaining leaders of the Federation. * The unilateral occupation of Peru and Colombia by different forces, to be reunited in 2101. *To allow Free Brazil to absorb Fascist Brazil into one Country. *All Federation Countries in South America will be Under "SAGATO" Control until a stable Democratic Governments are placed in these areas. We do not want Foreign Meddling in Government related issues of South America. *The Federation's Forces will be cut down by 70% of their current Ones and their Air Force will be shut down Demands of the United States of America * The creation of democratic, free states in Ecuador, Peru, and Costa Rica, who will all be members of ATO * The division of the nation of Venezuela into two states, Amazonas and Bolivar (will be shown on future map) (will be shown on future map) (both will be ATO members) * The unification of Guyana and Suriname into the Guyana Cooperative * The return of Guiana to France * The US annexation '''of Trinidad and Tobago, Nueva Esparta, and the Galapagos Islands due to military and naval strategic locations on these islands * The complete dissolution of Federation Brazil and Bolivia * The creation of an organization similar to the former OAS to facilitate peace in the Americas, which will work in tandem with ATO Demands of the Republic of Mexico '''We require: * The assured neutrality of all former Federation nations. Demands of the Caribbean Group of the Atlantic Treaty Organisation We demand the following: * War reparations from Venezuela. * The autonomy of St. Kitts and Nevis, Trinidad and Tobago, or at least a temporary autonomy. * The complete restoration of pre-war borders. Demands of the Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic abstains from any discussion as of this time. Demands of third-party belligerents, such as but not restricted to Australia * United Kingdom: ** The right to operate a military base each on the coast of Ecuador and Suriname indefinitely. ** Free trade agreements with all affected territories. * Australia: **The dissolution and occupation of Federation Brazil, Colombia and Venezuela, to be reunited in 2100 **The establishment of a peacekeeping organisation in South America **Australian annexation of Tierra Bomba Island and Santa Cruz del Islote to facilitate as trading posts between Australia and the Americas * Tunisia: Free trade agreements with all occupation zones, as well as the constituent nations upon release and reunification, as well as establishment of a military base on the Venezuelan coast, the land which will be leased to the Tunisian government for 99 years (just anywhere on the coast would be fine). Concerns of all parties * Mexico: We are concerned that the British attempt to annex an island of Panama is rather odd and does not serve any purpose other than to rile up the sovereign nation, whom we must remind the United Kingdom is a member of the Atlantic Treaty Organisation Player Response Needed. ** United Kingdom: The demand was made as the result of an unfortunate misunderstanding. The demand is retracted and sincerest apologies are offered. * SAGATO: We do not see why the Australian government should be allowed to annex Tierra Bomba and Santa Cruz del Islote Player Response Needed. ** Australia: We just want a port in the Atlantic and near South America, we are willing to listen to your suggestions for a compromise. * Federal Republic of Brazil: We do not want any Foreign Meddling on South American Soil so we do not want Australia to annex Tierra Bombay and Santa Cruz del Islote purely on the fact that it is very unstable in South America at this moment. Any Foreign power Meddling in the affairs of any region in South America will lead to Crisis and Conflict and when there is a problem, The Australians can retreat to their Country while we have to Suffer the worst of the conflict as we did in the Civil war. So we Diplomatically ask Australia and Tunisia to NOT interfere in South American Affairs and Australia Response Needed. Also we think that The Fascist Part of Brazil is to be merged with The Federal Republic of Brazil to prevent further bloodshed among the two and we implore The US to not take a decision like the one made by the British Empire during the Independence of India by splitting them into India and Pakistan which lead to the two countries being sworn enemies. Our brothers are valued way beyond any Material Borders so we ask US to let us Merge What was already ours and bring prosperity to the already Unstable South America.And we arw concerned with the US about the creation of a New Organisation for the Americas. We have SAGATO which is already an organisation for all of South America. You can't just create organisations as you please. It'll lead to Conflict of Interest. So we ask you to scrap the Organisation because we Already have one which can include all of South America. Don't bring about Conflict where it isn't needed please Response Needed ** Australia: We merely want to have an Australian territory close to South America as trade between Asia and South America is a good source of income for Australia. Australia offers support for the rebuilding of South America. We will not abandon you. We will not do anything to meddle in your affairs, this is why we would use the islands for trade, not the military as the US, UK and Tunisia would. ** United States of America: '''Unlike SAGATO, this new organization would serve all of the Americas, not just South America, and would also be more civilian and economic based than SAGATO, similar to the old AOS. ** '''Tunisia: The proposed Tunisian military base will not be used to meddle in the affairs of South America, and will serve only as an outpost for peacekeeping efforts in the occupation zones, as well as serving as a port in South America. The territory ceded will also be very small, not exceeding 2 square kilometers. This said, however, we do agree to reduce the lease time from 99 years to 30 years for now, and talks are initiated with Brazil on the matter RESPONSE NEEDED. Category:Volatile Disposition